I'm Ready For Now
by Malveillant
Summary: Flames Will Rot. ::Warp Fiction:: ONESHOT. Original Characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of Kazuki Takahashi's stuff. Only myself.

Hello! You might remember me from my other "In Process" fic. Yep, I'm CERM. How do you do? I'm doing fine, except writer's block won't let me write on my other fic… I just can't get it right.

Sissorelle: Can you ever get anything right?

Uhm… Ponders No. No, I can not.

Sissorelle: Sighs

Yeah, shut up… Okay, yes. This is a one shot that came from an excerpt from my mind. I was bored, so I decided to start writing something. You may not understand somethings, but, Oh well… Yes, it is heterosexual, and not homosexual, so, I'm sorry. I know that you all like Yaoi, but, I'm just not good at writing it. So yeah. Also, this person in it is ME. I'm letting you know now so you're not all 'God, what a stupid fuck'. So yeah. Well, I'll let you read if you want to. And, if you do not like crude descriptions and events, I suggest that you not read this. There is a bit of barbaric activity towards the middle. So yes.

FYI: This is set during the Battle City Finals just as Yami and Bakura are being picked to duel first.

"Ryou, ya haven't seen her since Duelist Kingdom! Go chat with her a bit! Maybe it'll cheer you up, you haven't been yourself, lately, and I think it's cause ya' haven't been able to talk to her!"

I looked at the blonde idiot indifferently, and then turned over to the girl sitting in the corner with an odd, purple stuffed bear; the toy so happened to be able to speak and interact like a human would; and, it had a lot of tongue for a sewn-up animal.

The girl in general, however, was my weaker side's friend, or _crush_, if that is what they call them; they had met as soon as little Yugi had defeated me the first time, and she wasn't affected at all by the shadow magic's, very peculiar. She had been able to watch our shadow game, but, under certain restraints which were implied by me, of course.

I had tried to _persuade_ her to tell me how she was able to evade such things, whence I was able to regain control of my weaker's body, and also ask about a couple of other things that humans were strictly forbidden from doing where she could pull them off quite easily, but she only stared back with those eyes that did not belong amongst normal souls while sighing and uttering "You're really stupid for a three-thousand year old spirit, you bloody cartoon." She called me a cartoon a lot, and I had no idea why.

Far too many colors were torrent in her dreary orbs, not one mortal that I have come into contact with had eyes like those…

As soon as my weaker side shook hands with the girl, he was instantly taken, though his… deeper… _feelings_… had not come to surface until she had disappeared after Duelist Kingdom.

He missed her and how she would make him laugh by the random and quite intentionally dumb, stupid, idiotic things she would say terribly; they had many conversations that lasted long into the night when they were walking around with Yugi and his friends while they attained star chips; they had learned a lot about each other, but most definitely not enough about the girl.

Now she was back again, and even though his left arm is damaged substantially, he is now actually trying to claw his way out… _damn that girl…_ _Stupid boy, getting his feelings and wanting her… _

"I think I will, Joey… I think I will…" I replied to the dolt finally, returning my gaze to him. He laughed stupidly, holding up his thumb as he attained a weird glint in his eyes "Aw'right! You get her, Ryou!" with a brutish slap on the back, he turned away from me and went smiling over to Tristan and Duke, no doubt that they were going to converse about the two of us… _I'm surrounded by imbeciles…_

I set down the plate of food that I had been consuming and made my way over to her, deciding to start. she didn't look up as I stood over her, her hands were moving fast and rhythmically on a tear near the inside of the bear's leg, a sliver of metal and a violet thread were being worked in and out of him.

The bear hissed each time the needle went under the fluffy amethyst and periwinkle fur, and I could see the glass amber eyes watering.

"AGH! Damn it; don't make it hurt so much! I'll bite you if you poke me hard like that again!"

The bear exclaimed while sticking his big purple stuffing paws to his snout as the thread was caught and had to be tugged slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sissorelle. But then again, you do fucking deserve it… And… It was incredibly funny to watch…" She said, exasperated while smiling, finishing her job and using her teeth to snap the string; the girl did have quite a vulgar vocabulary, and I heard a few of her words more than once, especially when I _'rudely'_ woke her up in the middle of the night in Pegasus's mansion, suddenly and unexpectedly.

"I do not deserve it… And, it's not funny. Just because I'm clumsy when I'm like this, doesn't mean I deserve it… you goddamned pratty ass…" the bear retorted as she worked over the thread and made the tear disappear completely.

I glanced back to the three buffoons and saw them huddling together and whispering, their eyes darting back to me and then to each other, and I listened to a sentence or two of what they were saying

_They make a good couple… Eh, Joey? Eh, Tristan?_

_Yeah, he's da' girl, and she's da' boy…_

_I think they're best described as a weird barbarian queen with crude humor that actually is a spineless wimp and the feminine quiet king with proper manners that has a schizophrenic megalomaniac on the inside…_

I growled in distaste and made myself known

"Hello, Chelsea. I haven't seen you in the longest time. Uhm… would you mind if we could go talk somewhere private? We've got about twenty minutes left until everything starts…"

She and the bear turned simultaneously, synchronized down to every blink. The two stared right through me, not faltering one bit as the girl set the bear down into a chair next to hers and stood.

I held in my breath as she looked away and ran her short fingers over the bears head, and then looked back to me with black, charcoaled eyes, which were sunken in a bit from not getting the required amount of sleep. In fact, she appeared almost dead, dark bags were underneath her lower lids.

She was tall, the same height as myself; and very, very muscular on her shoulders and legs also. This is where the Barbarian queen statement came from, she looked much like she could rip a human in two with the huge muscles she had on her arms, shoulders, and upper torso; too bad she wouldn't actually rip a human in two… _that would be entertaining._

She was a big girl, an ample circular waistline, a belly. But that seemed not to matter to my weaker if she wasn't petite.

In fact, he liked bigger women over smaller; maybe it's because he's a worthless weak boy that can be over come easily, where bigger persons cannot; bigger persons also generate a lot of heat, which his body was in need of greatly.

He had terrible circulation and would become freezing cold from moment to moment. He found out, when they slept outside at Duelist Kingdom, that her body was like a pleasant furnace that never ran out of life-giving heat, but enough about how warm she can get.

Her face wasn't ugly for a human's, but it wasn't dreadfully beautiful either; just pleasant, and described as 'Pretty' in a bumpkin, childlike way… but, it did have its… mature, angular ways too. She had round curving, chubby, features, and if she didn't have such fat cheeks, she'd have extremely high, sharp cheek bones.

Her nose was short and wide, with very little bridge to it. It looked _much_ like a bumpkin; marks were on each side and it made her look strangely like a doll, _I think that cabbage patch was it's name…_ there was also another on the very top curve of her cheek, a very faint one that would be called a beauty mark. Her jaw line was incredibly strong and defined but it led down to a short tapered chin, which took away from her intensity.

She had very full lips, on the other hand, and her she could smirk as well as I, myself, could.

Her teeth were well for a person's, making it clear that she took care in hygiene. She had short fat little hands that looked way too similar to an infant. Her feet were the same way; short, wide, and small.

Her hair was a shining brown color and it was partly pulled into a tight tail at the back of her head; the hair that spilled out of it was so unruly, curly, and sent in many directions, that it rivaled my own.

A large, soft bang which parted at the side wasn't long enough to fit into the hair band, and it sat over her eyes, bringing a foreboding shadow upon her brow. It was very soft textured to the sight and it had a sheen that invited the looker to touch, much different from the hair that shot out of the pony at the back of her head. With the exception of a few stray stands and locks, her hair looked like a French woman's.

Her clothes were entirely black; black flared jeans, hugging her round end, that went over drawn-on and worn sneakers, a muscle tee, which held her big chest nicely, that said _"Establish World Peace: KILL EVERYONE.",_ a large hooded zipper pull over with the sleeves rolled up, two arm warmers, one violet and black striped, and the other with a trio of flaming skulls, and finally a pink wrist band over the striped warmer with a female skull emblem on that.

A disturbing necklace was right on her soft neck line; it was a metal bird skull, talons and tiny imp skulls surrounded it and the tip of the birds beak and the tips of the talons pressed into her skin slightly.

A choker was above that, it was a silver metal and it had blood red oval jewels encircling the entire thing; the largest jewel fit snugly just where her neck ran up into her jaw line.

Needless to say, she was an intimidating character at the moment… _if _you did not know who she was under this guise.

Instead of answering me with her voice, she nodded slightly, giving no more eye contact, and turned towards the door that led to every ones rooms, not waiting for me… _you're acting odd…_ I felt a tugging at the back of my head, Malik was a little curious.

_What are you doing? I thought you said she was a threat…_

_She is, but you must keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Besides, my weaker half was well-knit friends with this woman. It would make them think if I didn't pay attention to her… Though I am psychotic, Marik, I am not sloppy and stupid._

_I was only asking._

_And you got your answer._

I quit conversing and followed her. I heard the bear call after us as we reached the electronic door; "Your med time is in fifteen minutes, alright, butthead?"

She turned her head back to him and then to the buttons on the door frame. Sighing, she then muttered "Goddamned pills… I'll fucking flush them all down the toilet one day, and then what'll he do? The world may never know…"

I cocked my brows at this as the sides of my mouth curved upward lightly but said nothing as I was the first to enter the desolate hallway. She followed suit as I turned to face her, the door sliding shut behind her.

Just then, her entire aura changed; she stood up straight and erect, puffed out that large chest menacingly, crossed her arms, and brought her tired eyes up in a bone-melting glare.

"What the fuck do you want; you mother fucking, cock-sucking, cum-bucking, sonofabitch? It'd better not be one of your stupid little I'm-a-prick-head-games, because if it is, I'll rip the millennium ring right off your goddamned neck and hock it to some old poor pawn-broker and only get a couple hundred bucks offa the ugly fucking thing."

I spluttered at how she morphed so suddenly and swiftly and how she used such venom in her words; she would never say this to my light side, _never… but to me…_

I changed also, no need to wear his mask if I was already found out; I now felt the ring lying against my outer clothing.

"How do you know that I'm in control?" I snarled, advancing upon her, though it did not make her tremble in the slightest bit, which was unusual.

She had gained defenses against me since we had first met; she would quake with just the sound of my voice, and now she calls me horrid names and makes threats.

"I'm good at guessing; that's how." She said with a tremendous frown, not moving one ounce as I was breathing down on her face.

"If you did know that it was me, then why would you use such nasty mouthing? I know you're as spineless as they come, and that you were never a _tough girl_ before." I asked, ready to place my hands around her throat, strangle her, and then throw her head into something solid.

She came close to my face and growled with her own low, yet feminine voice "You know exactly why I'm acting like a _tough girl_, fuck head."

Her hand shot out and grasped my left arm harshly, making me hiss angrily and jump back a step or two. I tried to pull myself from her grip but I was not able to get her off, so I grabbed a hold of her for an even distributing of pain.

My fingers found themselves clutching her chin and jaw and I pushed her back into the wall beside the door, taking her by surprise for a moment, but it didn't last long as ignorance took up in her facial features.

"Does it make you mad? That I've done this to him?" I asked with a sort of smugness, digging my nails into her lower cheeks and staring her down.

She spat in my face, and I coughed at her vulgar, daring will; _you're either extremely brave at the moment, or, completely bereft of your judgment. _The hot spit trailed on my cheek as I bothered not to wipe it.

"Does it make **you** mad that I know that you and Namu, also known as the real Malik, are teamed together? You know; Malik's the one who is in charge of all those idiot 'rare hunters'… He's angry at the _Pharaoh, _also known as Yami, cause he was made to be a tomb keeper and he didn't want to be a tomb keeper. He wants the 'god' cards so he can rule the world as the new _'Pharaoh'_. He's got this big tattoo on his back, and that servant who's pretending to be him? His name is Odeon; another _faithful_ peon." she snuffed back, telling me the things that no one was supposed to know about, her face darkening while she got closer to mine.

She clutched my arm tighter and I grunted with shock, releasing her face the slightest bit…

_How…_

"How do you know all of this? Who are you in league with? Tell me or I'll make you suffer many unfathomable things."

This time I was able to get her off of my arm, then I grasped her thick shoulders and slammed her against the wall; the only way to make her stop all actions was to attack her shoulders, her physical weak spot; I enjoyed the sound of her back cracking painfully and the look of her face contorting into a wince.

I shoved her harder as she tried to break free; _I'm not putting up with this…_ When she found out that she couldn't move, she looked up to me with a toothy smirk

"I'm just lucky at finding things out, I'm in league with not one person, and I'll never tell you one thing, you bloody fuck head." I looked down at her, and her blasted smile. I knew she was just trying to make me furious.

"Do NOT test my patience, for I have very little. Especially for one such as you."

She snorted and placed her fat little hands into her pant pockets, taking in a nonchalant air

"Well, that's good, you idiot cartoon villain, because as soon as you loose your goddamned patience, the faster we'll get done. I really don't like listening to you bitch, bitch, bitch all the time. It gets old; you do know that, don't you? Hmm… you're old too… is it a coincidence?" she retaliated again, squirming underneath my hands.

I pulled her from the wall and slammed her back again, gaining her attention.

"You had best tell how you know all this or you'll wish you've never seen the light of day…" my lips curled up over my teeth as I was now mere millimeters away from her nose; I was quite tempted to bite it off.

I saw what I had remembered seeing in her eyes when I first had her in a position like this. We had went to scale Pegasus's watch tower for some sort of cheating device with Tea and Tristan, were then caught, and I had to get us out of the fix. She did not fall to my mind-erase. She wasn't affected whatsoever. I had decided then to ask her why she was impervious to shadow magic; and of course, I wasn't able to get a single thing out of her… _But enough about that, for now. _

Her brows showed a bit of worry but then went back to rebellion

"What the fuck are you going to do? Bash in my head? Eat my face? Glare me to death? All you are is just one big fat spook-show creep that tries to act like he's the one in the head of everything, but when some one who actually knows more than you shows up, you turn into a big spoiled brat that beats all the other little kids up with the wooden ABC blocks… I'm sorry for Ryou; he shouldn't have to put up with a jizz-sucker like you." I stared at her with utter amazement and infinite, undying, unrelenting hatred.

I could feel screams begging, _clawing_ their way to get out and into her face, but I was able to hold back; somewhat. One of my hands let her shoulder go and found her neck, my fingers grasped it tightly and my nails dug into her unearthly white skin.

A bit of blood popped out and stained them the bright beautiful red I held so dear in my mind's eye. I smirked as she cried out and tried to push me away with her hands, not getting anywhere in her attempts; _at least you're susceptible to pain…_ I now knew that she truly was exhausted; the girl could put up better fights than this, fights that I had extreme difficultly controlling, but at the moment, she seemed weak, sluggish almost.

"Get… off… of… me." She said through chattering teeth, her hands were clenching the front of my shirt, but I was in perfect shape, where she wasn't.

"I don't think so, girl. I'm not going to be pushed around by some one like you. I'm going to push _you_ around. Got _IT_? Now, are your going to tell me what you know or do I have to persuade you some more?"

I dug my fingers further, getting a saint-like, glorious whimper out of her mouth and some futile shoves.

"No, I don't have _IT._ And I'm not telling you anything, you butthead…" she said, shudders were in her breath and her brows knitted together; as I ignored her childish 'butthead' name, I had started to see the one I had first met.

The one who was so afraid of me, she wouldn't dare look me in the eye… the one that entertained me, the one I liked better.

"Wrong answers."

This time I not only burrowed my fingers into the soft, pliable skin on her neck; but, I brought my other hand down sharply, fisting her in the stomach.

Her soft fat was intensely warm and inviting, so I kept my hand there, watching her gasp for breath and double over, pressing into me as she grasped my hand that held her flesh down.

"… My Mum…hits… harder …than you …" she coughed her words, looking up as she could breathe; I growled… _you don't know when to give up, do you?_

"I haven't even begun to hit hard. I won't get too abusive if you tell me what you know and how you know it… but… if you refuse, yet again… I'll just have to hurt **his** body more… or… maybe **yours** will do better…"

I opened my hand that was on her fat tummy wide and pushed in on the spot I just tore into with my knuckles; she whimpered again, clamping her eyes tight and tears spilled over the sides…

_Mmm, that's more like it… I think I like this…_

This girl was hard to be broken, but when she was, it was almost too pleasurable to stop tormenting her.

"I said I wasn't going to tell you anything… and I meant it…" she opened her eyes and gave me a sour stare while her lips pursed together, little streams of black makeup tears were trailing down her chubby cheeks…

_Hmm… maybe this is why **he** likes her…_

I knew that not only did he like her for her personality, but he found her attractive as well… and at the very moment, so did I.

Which was quite the change for me, I've never looked at a big woman as enticing and beautiful… then again, I've never seen an enticing and beautiful big woman. And here one was. One being tortured and frightened, right before me.

"You're very pretty when you cry." I said to her, using a new form of psychology.

I let her neck go and ran my thumb from the highest part of her cheek down to her chin roughly; watching how the pad of my digit sank into the softness of her face. Her eyes widened and her cheeks and nose turned ghastly, dead, entirely white underneath my fingers. I found that a bit odd… I usually thought of girls turning red as they blushed, not losing their color completely.

"W-what!" she tried to jerk back, but I held her tight… _looks like I've found your other weak spot…_

"Your tears… they look delicious… do you mind if I take a taste?" I grinned like a mad man at her horrified expression; _this is the most fun I've had in the longest time._

"You fucking sick freak! God, get off!" her voice buckled and cracked, her ultimate sign of being afraid.

_Ahh, that's the voice I remember…_

She threw her head to the side and shoved back on my chest forcefully, propelling me backwards a bit. I knew how to handle her when she was like this, however.

"No, I'm not going to get off… well, not with out _you_, anyway…"

I pounced on her, ramming her entire body against the wall, my own body flushing tightly against hers; her breasts met my flat chest and she grunted trying to throw me off. My hands took hold of her clothed wrists and I held them beside her head to stop that altogether.

I chuckled at her and pressed my nose onto hers; an odd, nerdy squeak came from the back of her throat. Her lips were just nanometers away from mine and I could feel the air move around them to allow her to speak.

"God, what is your problem? Bakura, please, get off!"

Her breath wafted up, smelling like sickly sweet pomegranate; one of the fruits that was served by Kaiba's hospitality.

I was surprised as she didn't use profanity and that she used my name and the word 'please'

"I will not until you tell me how you know all of this. You're the one making this difficult. Not me."

I bared teeth in my next smile as she tried using her hips to throw me off; she jutted them out, arcing her back off the wall and struggling with my grip. I played along and used my own hips to shove hers backwards with a hard thrust, but I kept mine snug and fit on her thick, meaty ones as I put them back into place between me and the wall.

She pathetically sighed in frustration and went limp, not looking up anymore; back to her self, the one I took pride in scaring and making writhe. _Now for the real fun to begin…_

I blinked as he tried to break out again… the boy doesn't like it that I was playing around with his friend… _too bad, I'm in control and I can do whatever so pleases me._

He didn't like that either. But, he couldn't really do anything so I dismissed him out of my thoughts completely.

"Please, don't hurt him any more… and, I'm sorry… for being a brat… if you let me go… I won't tell anyone that you're the one in control… I promise…" Her voice was so small and quivery, unlike her appearance, that it sent shivers throughout my limbs.

But, though many, many, many humans would, I felt no mercy or sympathy, only the desire to make her cry louder and for her to beg me to stop torturing her.

"I know you're not going to tell anyone and I'll hurt him when ever I feel like it… but, I won't let you go, even though I am accepting your apology… you've underestimated me, girl, and you've made me angry. I'm not going to let this slip; you'll pay for your insolence… As soon as you tell me the rest of what you know and where you're getting your information from… is it, by any chance, from that _toy_?" I asked while letting one of her hands fall to her side and my own finding its way to her jaw line again; that would be most logical, that toy isn't anything normal and it had acquired its own soul. I harshly stroked the strong, hard bone where her jaw tapered and went down to her round chin.

"No… Sissorelle doesn't know anything…" she said quietly, truthfully; my grin grew, maybe she would cooperate.

"Then how do you know all of this?"

She squirmed and wriggled, she can't keep anything secret for long. She pursed her lips and her sleepy orbs were unseen beneath her bangs

"I can't tell you how I know all that stuff. I'm sorry, I can't…"

I grit my teeth while the smile faded and my eyes narrowed, my temple throbbing.

"You will tell me… WHETHER YOU CAN OR CAN NOT!"

I slammed the back of her skull into the solid metal, a loud thud being its proctor, and ended screaming into her face; luckily these walls were sound proof.

Tears were streaming down her face and falling onto her clothes now, her free hand was clutching the wrist of my hand that was wrenching her throat, and her eyes were wide in the most beautiful terror I had ever set sights upon.

"I-I can't tell y-you… I swear on God's name that I can't tell you! I can't… Please…"

I snarled and released her other hand and brought both of mine around her head, clutching her circular cranium and digging my nails into the taught hair just above her ears, making her cry out again.

"I'm an atheist, I don't care about anyone's gods, just the retrieval of them so I gain what **I** desire… and you can swear on _your god_ all you want; it won't matter to me, none the least. I'm going to get more and more cross if you don't start talk-"

The electronic door slid open and both of us looked over at this surprise; I heard what sounded like Joey Wheeler's breathing habits. My head swiveled back towards the girl's face that was still turned in the direction of the open door.

_I must act quickly…_ My mind raced, and I finally landed on one plan that would make him believe I wasn't hurting the girl.

I yanked her face back to mine, her eyes wide and her lips parting, ready to call out. But that's where she's going to be stopped in her tracks. I pulled her head up and encased her mouth, hiding her face with my own.

She let out another of her squeaky squeals and struck me forcefully while the fear was growing inside of her, her hands forming small fat fists around parts of cloth on my shirt. I let my muscles in every region of my body relax, still keeping my prey subdued while forming my weaker sides posture, I made the temperature in my face rise; he would fluster if he were to actually do this, so I would have to too.

"Ry-WHOA! Uhm, s'cuse me… D-Didn't mean to intrude on ya…"

With that, the idiot quickly disappeared back out into the hall again and the door shut quietly, giving us privacy again… but I didn't want to stop at the moment, _you **do** taste delicious…_

I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine, a low cry, starting from the bottom of her chest, slowly grew into a closed-mouth scream.

She wouldn't open her face cavern without _coaxing_, however. Thankfully, I knew how to _coax_.

I broke the air lock and brought my teeth down onto her thick lower lip, making her open wide in a pained and shocked gasp and ending her silent screech.

I took the advantage and seized what my weaker, he, himself, never would be able to do on his own.

The fragrance of thick, passionate flowers came to me as I ripped the band out of her hair and started running my hands through the still damp locks roughly, wrenching her tresses at different moments.

Her hands and legs were now exerting brute force, shoving with all of their might, but that still wasn't enough for her to actually falter my doings.

She clamped her eyes shut as her hair started to spill all over, curls, waves, and locks going everywhere.

She tried to keep her tongue away from me, but she soon discovered that she couldn't hide for long.

After finding that she couldn't stop me from playing with her, she tried to bite me, executing some pain; not pain that would make me fall, but pain that threw me higher into ecstasy.

I happened to like her pointed incisors going down into my flesh.

She was almost hysterical now, crying through my mouth and pushing hot, used air down into my lungs.

Her arms were getting tired as her beating started to slow and her sobbing became more erratic. She was able to jerk her head away for a moment, her lips brushing against my cheek and her moist, breathy words clinging to my skin; she cried "Stop-!" but I took over her again, _sorry, girl, but I won't… you taste too good…_

I ran the tip of my tongue along the roof of her palate, her shoulders twisted sharply at this and her fingers dug deep again.

I was getting more and more excited.

I pressed my body further into her fat one and tried to envelop her very being. I was succeeding.

With each groan and elicit grunt that came from me, she emotionally shrank with each tear and whimpering sniffle.

Finally, she was no longer able to strike back or resist, and she stood there, crying into me as I nipped at her mouth with my teeth, and tore at her soul with my eyes.

I lifted her left leg and hoisted the back of her knee around my hip, flushing our pelvises together and pinning her fully against the wall; this stopped her from sinking to the floor, for she was no longer willing to stand up on her own.

It brought a whole new sensation to me as I felt the warmth between her legs rush over my own relatively cool forbidden zone.

_The heat there… the warmth… I've never felt so much heat..._ I had found a new love for big women… I had no idea how hot they could become.

I began to rock myself back and forth, softly pressing my area into her thickly cushioned 'V' juncture, getting harder with each connection; I wished that there were no fabrics to protect, or harness, us down there.

I broke away from her mouth, tugged her head back, making her yelp, and moved along her strong jaw, gnawing at some points with my canines and sliding my tongue over her skin at others. I enjoyed the feeling of her sobbing into the nape of my neck, and those fat black-stained tears smudging on my hair and clothing.

I worked down to her shoulder and tore her jacket and shirt aside exposing the big and broad shoulders.

There were scars over them, mainly looking like some one had took a blade and jabbed it down into her flesh, tearing a long jagged line. These special gashes presented how fast she grew and how her skin could not keep up. Her clavicle wasn't deeply imprinted, but it was there, underneath strong, strong muscle and a slight bit of fat.

My eyes reveled at how white the hide on her shoulder was as I sunk my teeth into her neck again, running my tongue over the blood leaking from that and the points where my fingers had been scratching. I shuddered as her blood swished around in my mouth; it was hot and coppery, _so full of taste… _

As I knew he would,Malik came again.

_Are you doing what I think you're doing?_

Instead of answering him with actual words, I sent him a mixture between a strangled groan and a moan; sounding very, **very** content.

_Ra… why can't you do this later tonight? When she's sleeping perhaps? Then you'll have a bed, and you can tie her down, even gag her so she doesn't scream too loud! You'll be able to do what ever you want with her! There might be security cameras out there… Why must you do it out there, you'll get caught…_

I moaned again, but, I replied to him, it was restrained and full of hissings, however

_Don't worry, I'll come before anyone else does, there aren't any cameras out here, and I was thinking about doing it later on tonight also…_

_You're despicable._

_I know. Go away, I'm busy…_

_I can hear and tell. Don't get caught._

With that, he was gone; a few frustrated mutterings were his parting token.

The boy was screeching now, showing strength in his fight to get out. I actually had to steady my bearings to keep in control; he has never been like this.

The taps I had been giving her had switched to short, sudden thrusts and I was so very hard.

Dull, slapping sounds came from her round rump going against the wall each time I came in contact. I hissed and pulled at her hair all the while; I tried to think of a term where the people weren't having full physical intercourse, but it mimicked intercourse; _I believe that 'children' these days called it **dry humping**; how immature_.

My own blood was pounding through each vein, capillary, and artery as my eyes closed and I began to pump into her jeaned area faster, I pressed my face onto hers, soaking up the wet tears with my dry skin while I groaned and groped her breasts that were perfectly sized for my hands… _convenient… or is it a coincidence? H-heh heh…_

She whimpered and gained a minuscule amount of strength back as she placed her flat palms on my chest, slowing me slightly; she began speaking quickly, her words buckled each time I jolted into her, however.

"Ryou, please, stop him… you're stronger than he is…"

I ceased my quick movements, ending with my lower stomach and groin pressed far up between her legs, sweat was dripping from my brow; there was no doubt that she could feel what she, herself, had created with her pain and tears.

"You think he's stronger than I am? You're a fool, girl. Nothing but a fool." I whispered harshly into her ear, chomping on her lobe for a moment and the bringing my eyes to hers, after finishing my words. I was very obsessed with how dramatic she was with every one of her emotions.

She looked at me with scorn and hurt

"I maybe a fool, but I know that you're nothing compared to him, and if he worked at it, he could put you away forever. You know that, Ryou. If _I_ can keep _them_ under, then you sure as hell can keep him under…"

I laughed into her face, and she looked away, tears welling up again. She seemed to be more humiliated and destroyed when I made fun of her. But I was curious.

"He can never overcome me OR put me away… but, for the record, who is '_them_'?"

I jerked her face back, nestling up against her trembling bodice to make it less conspicuous, I still kept her leg around my waist, I didn't want to leave the bliss between her legs just yet… _and I can wait as long as I want, sitting like this, no one will know what we're truly doing._

Her brows curved upward greatly, in the way of realizing that she had made a travesty of a mistake. She didn't answer; now I wasn't going to stop until she exposed how she knew everything, and until she told me who '_they_' were…_ it's just not your day, now, is it? _

"I-I… can't, I can't… please, _please_…" her voice strained as she averted her eyes quickly to the floor.

I usually loathed it when someone was whining and pleading, but I liked it while it came from her mouth; her outward appearance was so big, strong, and proud looking, but she was taken down so easily; it made me feel like I was all powerful, like I was in control of anything and everything, like I was the one to put the fear of her _own_ god within her.

She was squirming like a small child now, acting like a convicted three year old. It was quite entertaining.

"You're going to expose everything by the end of this day, no matter if you don't want to tell or not. You acting like an infant isn't going to save you… though it does please me to watch you like this… I see we aren't going to get anywhere here… and we have little time left…"

I looked her over, seeing a thankful expression starting; _I'm_ _not going to give up just like this…_

"But there is enough time to start… why don't we go where we cannot be interrupted?"

Her eyes widened, and so did mine, though they were both in different emotions.

She shook her head quickly, an almost inaudible "…No, Bakura…" emitting from her mouth, and she shoved again, bending her knee forward and into mine, testing to see if that would work for her escape.

I sent my hand up to the back of her head and grabbed a handful of her thick, thick hair, bringing her to a painful halt.

"I think so." my face was most likely morphing into a hideous look, I couldn't help but grin, _being the one you call evil is a wondrous title._

"I **don't** think so." a voice said bitterly; a large object smashed down on my shoulder, ripped me from my prey, and whipped me around to face my new opponent. The girl had came close to losing her balance as I had almost taken her leg with me.

I was startled, needless to say, at this unknown person.

The voice belonged to a man. He was all in all, a breath-taking sight, he was noticeably taller than Seto Kaiba himself, his head almost brushed the ceiling; a few strands of hair that stuck up in the air, did so happen to touch the roof; his hair in general, thin and wispy and the color of a ripe plum, went down to the back of his calves; the end was pulled into a small, jeweled, amethyst clasp.

His eyes were narrowed in acute anger, the skin between them was pinched in a dire way; their color was a clear, bright amber and the pupils were micro-sized pin pricks; this made him look all and everything but sane and sensible.

He had crème colored skin, similar to mine but warmer, pinker, and livelier than the girl's. His face was extremely thin and delicate looking, yet it had a sharpened, bleak, hardness to it.

His lips were pursed together; a small white line was all that was left of them.

He had noble, regal, passé clothes on; they looked like they belonged to a magi from ancient times. They were shining ebony and dull black mixed together with violet and periwinkle trims around several different hems to parts of the cloth. Dark robes that sucked down the light.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was quite surprised, and the only thing that came out was a skeptical "Who are _you_?"

The girl answered my question, however.

"… Sissorelle…" she said, sniffling while wiping at her cheeks with the ball of her hand…

_The bear? No…_

I looked at him again, he seemed familiar… I now remembered who this was, it burrowed its claws deep inside of my memory, at duelist kingdom, the girl had changed, had been possessed by someone.

I distinctly remembered how this one acted, how he spoke, and how his eyes appeared within the girl, of course.

The noble one, supposedly Sissorelle, switched his gaze from me to her, softening a little but gaining a cold stare.

"Why didn't you call sooner?" he shoved me out of the way, sending me stumbling in front of the closed electric door.

"I did… I tried, and I couldn't… I tried so many times… I don't know why it wouldn't work…" she said, cracking a bit, but gaining back normal emotions instead of holding fear within her breast.

Just like that, I was forgotten, and I stood there blandly, watching the two speak… _she didn't try to call to anyone at all… _

"It's because you're mental state is weak… you're over-worked and tired. Damn it, how many times have I said that in order for you to use the Soul Rune connection you need to be energized…? I told you how many times…" said the noble man a bit angrily; he watched as one sleeve of the girls coat fell down her arm, ending at her finger tips.

She brought it up to her mouth and started to chew on the wrinkled fabric, she stared down at the floor, acting like the convicted three-year old again.

"I've been trying to learn the Arcane Arts and the Horadrim scrolls, I've gotten some of it down and that's why I'm tired… I-"

"That's no excuse! You're still human, and you have to take heed in what your body tells you… it doesn't matter whether you need to master these skills or not! We can't take the risk of you not being able to stay awake, focused, or clear headed! We need to talk with those dumb gods, yet. And you know it's the only way we can get back to our home." He said with authority…

_He's different in this form than when he was in the toy…_ _But… How did he change into this form… and how did he get in here with out me knowing? What are the Arcane arts? What are the Horadrim scrolls? What is a Soul Rune connection? What does all of this mean? _

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" The girl apologized, gazing at the floor.

"It's alright, but you have to be careful around bums like these, you have to watch that mouth and you need to stay quiet no matter how hard you want to call these nincompoops a jizz guzzler or something…" Sissorelle said with care, running his hand over her messy curly head just like she had done to him…

_Maybe he isn't all that different… nincompoop? What kind of a name is that?_

"I know… I know… but, uhm… I didn't tell you before… but, uh… we're almost out of health and mana elixirs… we only have two left, one of each…" said the girl, looking up from the floor and wiping the rest of the tear trails away with her hand.

This made the tall man jump and look quite taken aback.

"What! Why didn't you tell me before! Jesus Christ, we can't go on with out them! ….I-I… I have to go get more… My God… your mother was right when she said you were irresponsible… Good Lord…"

He brought his large, thin hand wrapped in fine satin to his face, plunking it into his palm, shaking his head back and forth as he sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry… I forgot." She scuffed her shoe, apologizing, again.

Sissorelle brought his hand away and glared at her, 'humph-ing' haughtily "You always forget!" he barked, loosing his patience finally.

"I can't help it! I have a bad memory…" she said in defense, crossing her arms and furrowing her brows.

He set his hand that was previously holding his mouth and nose down to his hip and he looked much like an annoyed, teenage girl; it did not mix well with his attire

"Bad memory… I'd call it absolutely no memory, _darling dearest_."

"Hey! Fuck you, Bub! I have a bad memory, so what. At least I'm not clumsy when I'm in the shape of a teddy bear and I know that ladies that wear tall white cowboy boots, tiny red latex dresses, and tons of makeup while standing at street corners at night are fucking selling SEX!"

"DON'T BRING THAT INTO THIS!"

"WHY NOT! It's funny as all fucking hell!" she held her arms out wide and put on a huge mischievous smile, loosing what was left of her tearful façade from before.

That was another odd thing about her; she changed emotions so quickly; it was hard to keep track of how many she could holster.

"You didn't think it was funny when that pimp asked me if he could buy you…" Sissorelle said with a dark scowl, folding his arms and leaning down towards her face. She spluttered, bending over and picking up her discarded hair band, still smiling cruelly

"Yeah, like I would have let him buy me, you bonehead…" She said, standing up straight again, pulling her hair into a kempt tail; the one big bang fell out and landed on her nose, however.

"I would have tied you up and put you in a burlap sack, so you wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it! And I would have then handed you over for only three hundred yen!" Sissorelle hollered, clenching his fists as his eyes flared.

"I'm only worth three hundred yen to you! That's like… ten cents!" the girl exclaimed with terror, shock was over her face and her eyes were huge again, starting to water; her hands were clasped together in front of her chest. Sissorelle seeing this instantly lost his annoyed anger

"No! I would have never, I was only ranting! You're priceless, nothing is worth anything if I didn't have you; please, don't cry agai- Oh you little RUNT! You tricked me!" Sissorelle growled as she started to laugh at the look on Sissorelle's face. Her laughter was loud, joyous, and full-bodied as she shook; Sissorelle did the exact same, though, he wasn't laughing.

"I'm sorry, Sissorelle, I couldn't help it. Your face… it was just too bloody much for me." she sighed, breaking away from her loud giggling and chuckling.

"Oh, sure… Sure, sure… You Pratty Brat. Damnit, you're so immature." Sissorelle started to shake his head as he turned in my direction. The back and forth movements created by his neck slowed as he lifted his eyes to rest them upon me in an irritated gaze.

"So, I'm going to leave now, and, if he or anyone else touches you, MAKE SURE you use the Sol Rune. If you don't you'll wish that you still had him on top of you. And, as for you, Bakura… You'll leave her alone or I'll punish you so severely, you will not remember what the millennium items are. I'll be back in about an hour or so, with the potions. How much gold do we have?"

I swallowed, slow and hard as Sissorelle's insane eyes left me and trailed to the girl once again, leaving me alone.

"We've got enough money… Here… Here's the Horadric Cube… It's all in there… and BE CAREFUL for my bottled goblin head! He's fragile!" she exclaimed, giving him a grumpy look as she dug into her pocket and yanked out a small box that had a small resemblance to copper. Tiny, extremely detailed decorations covered the entire thing, but, I wasn't willing to get a closer look.

Sissorelle held out his long, thin yet masculine, boney hand to have the cube bestowed upon him and I compared the girl's hand to his: Short, babyish, and fat.

"Well, okay… now, I'm leaving…" Sissorelle took two steps backwards away from the girl and looked at me menacingly and then completely turned, walking down the entire hallway to the opposite end, his dark clothes billowing out behind him as he took each large step.

He stopped when he reached the end, not facing us "When you duel, make sure you contact me as well. I know how you crumble under pressure!" He then turned down into a different corridor and he was gone, leaving me and my prey alone once again. I looked away from the empty hallway and set my eyes on the girl as she sighed loudly while cracking her knuckles; she then spoke up while not looking at me

"Why didn't you stop when I said to get off of me?" her eyes were down cast and she stared at the aluminum rivets on the floor. I blinked, once, twice, thrice. Then, I smirked.

"You expect me to do what you tell me? It's the other way around, my **_friend_**." I took a step towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping to get her to jump away from me or gasp or give me some sort of pleasure in seeing her frightened again.

But, to my moody dismay, she didn't do anything to please my tastes; she only gazed at my hand and then stared at me. And, to tense my nerves, she smiled warmly and gently… I scowled at her and her smile, but, I didn't remove my hand

"What I would like to know, Bakura…" she turned to fully face me, and, I still didn't remove my hand. "Is why you would even WANT to do that to me… I mean, come on. You have such better quarry to pick from and then you set your sights on… this?"

She emphasized her large body, cocking her eyebrows while giving me a judging glance. Then, she placed her hands behind her back and looked entirely at me with her odd eyes. I snorted at her "You caught my eye. Not many do that." I sneered while slapping my other palm onto her other shoulder and yanking her body into me roughly, making her gasp in surprise.

I enjoyed that, and, I smirked as her chest collided with mine and how her chin grazed over my right collar bone, hooking it.

"Oh, stop. Don't do this again…" She looked up at me and tried to push away, but, I snaked my hands around her muscular back and locked them together, snaring her in my arms.

"I'll do whatever I feel like doing. Now, we have even a larger number of things to talk about later…" I chuckled as she pushed away at me and how her brows furrowed.

"You and I will not talk about anything that is confidential like th-" She stopped as the mechanical door slid open. Both of our heads cocked in that direction. Yugi looked on through with red cheeks and certain hesitancy.

"Uhm… Ryou…? Chelsea…? Uh, their going to draw the first duelists now… you're wanted." He coughed, trying to maintain his deep, calm voice, but, for some reason, it just wasn't working for him.

I grinned inwardly, so that oaf had told everyone what we were doing, how fun. I released the girl in my arms and quickly wrapped my hand over her unsuspecting one, causing her to give me a look.

"We're coming, Yugi!" I switched to my weaker's costume, playing make-believe. I stepped forward and tugged my partner along with me, getting a small amount of resistance in return. I squeezed the bones of her fingers together to make her stop that however, and, she didn't pull back again as we walked into the banquet area.

As we stepped through, back into the room, I saw that everyone was staring at the two of us. I put a faint tint on my cheeks and smiled, pulling the girl closer as I watched a Mechanical Blue Eyes White Dragon Machine rise up from the floor. No one else spectated that event, though. Yugi walked uneasily next to the two of us, and, we stopped where the three blundering idiots were and where Malik, Tea, Serenity, and Mai were standing.

"Next time…" My head spun in the direction of Seto Kaiba who was giving the two of us a very unhappy look. His lips were pursed together and he had crossed his arms so tightly that it looked as if his hands were having the circulation cut off.

"Next time… Go find a room. I don't want to have love birds mating on my time or my property."

I had desperately wanted to laugh out loud at this, but, I made my face falter instead, putting out an "Oh-My-You-Saw-Us?" Look. I released my 'friends' hand and glanced over at her for a second, seeing that her face was inhumanly white and that her eyes where hidden by that huge bang of hers.

I then switched back to Kaiba "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over us… We just suddenly… felt in the mood." As soon as I had finished, the girl snorted loudly and looked from the dragon to me with rude and malignant air.

I smiled at her like she had at me while I nestled my hand on the small of her back. Seto glared at the two of us and then looked away haughtily

"Fine! We'll draw the numbers for who will duel each other first!" Then, without and inkling of warning, a throttle of green, numbered balls shot around in the glass casing on the BEWD.

To my surprise, my number was drawn first. I began to laugh at this! This was proving to be terribly easy.

"Ryou… You shouldn't even be out of the hospital!" Tea said, concern reared its head in her voice as she took a step toward me, her reaction towards me and the girl now worn off.

"Yeah, she's right, Ryou…" Tristan said, as worried as Tea.

"Oh, it's alright… being picked first just surprised me. That's all." I said, brushing off their stupid emotions, scratching the back of my head. The room was completely silent after that, and, then, one of Kaiba's henchmen broke the quiet

"OKAY! We're now drawing the second duelist!" His arm snapped in the direction

Of the Dragon machine, and, once again, the green spheres shot around the glass. Then, one of the balls fell through the portal hole… the entire room gasped with the exception of the girl who was chewing on her black nails, using her freakishly large depressing, brooding powers.

"Yugi Mouto will be dueling Ryou Bakura for the first match in the Battle City Finals!" The man called loudly, turning to face his audience… This made me want to laugh even harder than before, but, I restrained myself, letting my self speak.

"I get to duel Yugi? This should be fun!" I smiled a little at Yugi, trying to make him become even more on edge, and, it worked; he gave me an 'I'm-not-trusting-you' look. The guard then called to Yugi and me, both.

"Would you two please follow me to the stratos dueling arena on the top deck? Anyone who is not dueling now may take the other way, going." He stepped down from the elevated deck, getting Yugi to follow him instantly.

I stood there, with my hand on the girl's back however, and, I cracked my jaw blankly… _Hmm…_ I turned my head down towards my partner who was looking at me, waiting for me to leave her side.

"What are you doing! They're all staring at you again…" She whispered harshly, not letting anyone hear her. I smirked, winking once.

"Are you going to cheer for me?" I asked her in a hush tone and quickly forced my lips onto hers as my hand left her back and wrapped itself on the back of her neck, my chest slamming into her broad shoulder. The entire room froze in that instant as I made myself blush and smile through the kiss while I stared into the girl's eyes, enjoying the surprised and slightly frightened look that oozed from her.

_Don't you dare resist me… Don't you dare… You'll follow my lead… _

I spoke to her mentally, and, she obeyed; her hand that had been clenched and ready to come into contact with my cheek relaxed and fell limp next to her side. _Respond to me, make them think that you and are consenting one another…_ There was a cough in the room, coming from Malik, and nothing else as the girl shoved her entire body into mine, taking me by entire surprise as her eyes hardened and became bleak and angry. I growled and grunted lightly, making Joey Wheeler cover up his sister's eyes.

I smiled wider as her hands grabbed my face and she forced my mouth open, ramming her tongue inside. I blinked; she was even a better kisser when she was trying. I attempted to gasp in, almost choking on her battling tongue, and, then, I fought back at her, wrapping her tighter in my arms and opening my mouth to match her size. My fingers dug into her back pockets and I wrenched her skin and fat hard, getting her to make a small sound.

The only thing that could be heard in the room at the moment was the shuffle of our feet and our hard breathing as the rest gaped at us in wonder and embarrassment, the one flustering the most at us and our performance was Kaiba's sibling, Mokuba; his face was completely red and he half hid himself behind his brother.

I wanted to stay like this a little longer, hoping to get Kaiba to bark at us, preaching that we should keep our tongues in check, but, the girl broke away from me, her brows pinched together and her skin paling fast.

"Is that enough good luck for you, Honey?" she said with bitter sarcasm, her eyes slightly twitching. "It's plenty. Thank you, love…" I stroked, and then pinched her cheek, getting her to roll her eyes. I stared at her for a second, wondering why her emotions ran rampant and why they had no control.

"… Are you two done?" the guard called, staring at the wall with sweat dripping down his shirt. I released my partner and turned, "Yes, I'm ready for now."

KoffKoff Yeah, I know. I really have to work on my writing, but, you know. Sigh Well,

Tata and so much love that not even Jesus could tap this, CERM


End file.
